


Together, let's waste time (Ou une histoire de cascades et d'écosystèmes)

by LaPetiteET



Category: France Inter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Alex, SO MUCH FLUFF, also i'm sorry, menage-a-trois, oblivious Charline, oblivious Guillaume, shitty dialogues, sick Alex (at some point), why is everyone so oblivious ffs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: C'est bien connu, l'amour éprouve les âmes.Alors quand Alex apprend qu'il est possible de tomber amoureux de plusieurs façons, il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer la sienne déchirée et en lambeaux.Ou comment trois idiots constituent le plus équilibré des écosystèmes.





	Together, let's waste time (Ou une histoire de cascades et d'écosystèmes)

**Author's Note:**

> C’EST OS EST BEAUCOUP TROP LONG MAIS ENFIN LE VOILA ! J’ai écrit en deux mois l’équivalent de ce que j’ai mis un an et demi à écrire pour mon roman, et franchement pour moi ça relève de l’effort surhumain. Le POV d’Alex est le plus important, mais ça oscille entre les trois, pour servir l’intérêt de la narration. J’suis dure avec lui, mais disons qu’il ne s’apprécie pas beaucoup ici. Pauvre enfant.
> 
> Eh ! Pour une fois que c’est pas angst as fuck ! Par contre je sais pas faire dans la demi-mesure, donc c’est cul-cul as fuck, que du fluff en veux-tu en voilà. Vous pouvez mettre un bâton à chaque cliché ahah ! (j’vous ai épargné les papillons dans le ventre tho j’suis sympa).
> 
> Also : il reste peut-être des fautes? Si c'est le cas je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai fait de mon mieux ;;.
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie privée des personnes mises en scène dans cet OS, c’est de la fiction à but non lucratif, et je m’engage à le retirer si problème il y a.

Il était tard. Vingt-et-une, vingt-deux heures peut-être ? Paris avait jeté sur ses épaules son châle de larmes acides et de pollution, de particules humides qui glissaient dans les cheveux, s’accrochaient aux manteaux en étoiles déchues. Le ciel étendait ses longs membres d’un bleu minéral et dense, transformant ainsi la capitale en théâtre d’ombres chinoises. Les flaques sur le sols, fenêtre donnant sur d’autres mondes, peignaient des toiles impressionnistes et éphémères. Des lumières larmoyantes sur des pavés usés. Et, au milieu de ce théâtre en mouvement, deux âmes qui déambulent. Les souffles brûlants prisonniers d’un col ou d’une écharpe, les bras crispés le long du corps disparaissant presque entre leurs côtes, les mains tapies dans leurs grottes d’infortune, et les rivières glacées traçant leur lit sur les fronts découverts. Drapés dans leur silence, les mots n’étaient qu’intérieurs, des symphonies muettes fredonnées dans leurs poitrines. Ce fut seulement lorsque les dents d’Alex se mirent à claquer violemment que Guillaume daigna arracher son regard du sol pour le planter sur son ami, les sourcils hauts :

-Tu sais qu’on peut toujours rentrer, ou aller boire un coup quelque part avant que tu ne _décèdes_ d’hypothermie.

-Non, ça va aller. J’vais, hum….

Le reste de la phrase mourut dans la brise nocturne, et Guillaume ne releva pas. Son ami l’avait appelé, lui disant qu’il voulait le voir, sans spécifier pourquoi. Guillaume avait accepté. Evidemment. Si Alex l’appelait pour le boulot, _très bien_. Si c’était pour aborder quelque chose de plus personnel, _très bien_. Si c’était pour l’engueuler, lui raconter des blagues nulles, lui parler politique, art, gastronomie, voire gastro tout court, _très bien_. Et si c’était pour marcher toute la nuit dans les entrailles gelées d’un Paris hivernal, bien sûr qu’il acceptait. Il n’avait pas besoin d’une raison valable pour apprécier sa compagnie. Mais Alex était soucieux, et cela formait autour de lui comme un halo palpable de frustration gazeuse. Ils s’étaient déjà retrouvés dans cette situation ; leur dernière escapade nocturne datait d’à peine une semaine. Et, à chaque fois, Alex semblait renoncer -à quoi ? allez savoir ! Les mots imbibés d’amertume, il finissait par le saluer et tournait les talons. Puis il revenait, le lundi, concentré de sourire et de légèreté, et Guillaume voulait se taper la tête contre les murs. Il se revoyait, ce fameux jour, les doigts nonchalamment enroulés autour d’un café, aiguisant silencieusement son regard sur un Alex au rire beaucoup trop sonore pour être naturel. Il se rappelait sa voix volontairement sarcastique lorsqu’il lui avait lâché «  _d’ailleurs Alex, un peu nul le date hier soir, j’suis resté sur ma faim_  ». Et il avait vu une telle douleur au fond de ses iris, une branche brisée, un voile déchiré, de la chair brûlée. Il s’était immédiatement senti coupable et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, c’était lui qui s’était excusé.

  Après cela, les rencontres tardives avaient cessé. Un temps, seulement. Un soir, alors qu’il somnolait sur son canapé, son téléphone vint l’arracher aux bras de Morphée pour le baigner dans une série de « hum… » et de silences gênés. Guillaume avait demandé où.

  _N’importe où._

  Et, des semaines plus tard, les choses n’avaient pas avancé, excepté le fait, peut-être, que plus ils progressaient à travers les saisons, plus Alex menaçait de tomber raide mort, frigorifié. Guillaume se détourna, et son regard accrocha une silhouette, à quelques mètres d’eux. Une jeune fille collait des affiches sur un pan de mur libre. Fronçant les sourcils, il en lut le titre et laissa son sourire pousser comme du blé. Un regard en biais, puis il abandonna Alex pour l’interpeller. Cela sentait le débat intéressant, ou la défense foireuse. Il était servi.

  Cela sentait le débat foireux. Alex était servi. Levant les yeux au ciel, il enfouit plus encore son nez dans son col, refusant d’être complice des enfantillages de Guillaume. Il était peut-être temps de lui dire que tout sujet ne se transformait pas inévitablement en cause à défendre, et que sans son micro, la société le mettait dans la case « marginal curieux ». Alex étouffa un léger rire. La déformation professionnelle et l’entrain naïf du passionné. Et puis Guillaume avait ce talent, celui de vous insulter tout en vous offrant son sourire le plus attendrissant. Il vous insulte, mais avec élégance. Alors vous le laissez dire. Vous confirmez, même, parfois. La seconde d’après, il vous susurre «  _aie confiance_  », avec des lumières psychédéliques dansant au fond de son œil, et vous abandonnez. C’est un talent, pour sûr. Alex se demanda combien de fois il s’était fait avoir.

  Il contrôla sa montre alors que les minutes s’allongeaient péniblement. Alex était presque sûr d’avoir perdu ses orteils, et ses mains crissaient comme la neige sous les semelles. Agacé, il rejoignit Guillaume, dont le sourire dépassait l’entendement, et glissa son bras sous le sien. Instantanément, ses muscles renaquirent.

-Bonsoir, lança-t-il avec son sourire de faux bourgeois, excusez-le pour le dérangement, je prends le relai.

-Oh, pas de problème, rit la jeune fille.

-On discutait juste, fit observer Guillaume.

Et Alex trouvait que cela sonnait comme une excuse.

-Un autre jour peut-être. Mademoiselle, bonne soirée !

Il lança un salut militaire approximatif et traîna un Guillaume faussement exaspéré derrière lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils regagnassent la rue principale. Il leur fallut plusieurs dizaines de caresses de lampadaires pour se rendre compte que leurs bras étaient toujours entremêlés. Guillaume tenta une évasion subtile, se tordant presque, comme si ses contorsions lui permettraient de ne pas effleurer Alex. Il ne voulait pas réveiller la conscience endormie de son ami, parce qu’il _savait_ que cela finirait en moue gênée, et _pitié_ , il ne voulait plus de cela. Evidemment, Alex nota la gymnastique étrange de Guillaume et il ferma les yeux à s’en fendre les paupières. Malheureusement pour lui, il était toujours sur la planète Terre. Et Guillaume portait toujours cette écharpe ridiculement hideuse. Et il espérait sincèrement que de la _fumée_ ne finirait pas par s’échapper des pores de sa peau à force de cette éternelle guerre entre le gel de novembre et le bouillonnement de son sang.

-Bon ben… J’vais rentrer.

Il se gifla mentalement. Il avait emprunté la voix d’un autre, et tout sonnait faux.

-Sérieusement ?

Guillaume s’était arrêté. Alex leva vers lui un regard piteux. Les mains dans les poches, les coudes lâches, décontractés -quoiqu’un peu agacés, la stature droite dans son long manteau noir, l’écharpe - _ah ! l’écharpe_ \- pendante, et les sourcils inclinés par le poids de sa contrariété : tout chez Guillaume indiquait que, cette fois, il ne passerait pas à travers les mailles. Il ne s’en sortirait pas avec quelques courbettes. D’ailleurs, connaissant le numéro : il ne s’en sortirait probablement jamais.

-Sérieusement quoi ?

Et le revers de la gifle fit écho dans son crâne désertique.

-Ca va faire des mois qu’on se promène comme ça, avec c _e truc_ dont tu veux me parler, mais tu l’fais jamais ! Donc moi je te dis «  _sérieusement ? »_!

Alex passa des doigts nerveux dans ses cheveux. Encore, et encore, comme s’il avait voulu ouvrir un passage pour que son âme, son essence, sa force s’échappent ; qu’elles abandonnent son enveloppe charnelle devenue étroite et sotte et se dissolvent dans le ciel épais de Paris. Rien de tel ne se produisit, et les pieds d’Alex demeurèrent fermement ancrés dans cette Terre instable à la rotation effrénée.

-C’est qu’c’est assez délicat.

-Tu te fous quotidiennement d’une volée de politiques sur le service publique et tu fais tout un cirque pour _me_ confier quelque chose de _délicat_  ?

-C’est vraiment deux choses différentes.

Guillaume soupira. Il se détourna un instant, et Alex continua de le fixer, cherchant sur son visage le courage dont il aurait besoin pour faire mouvoir ses lèvres. Il voulut respirer cette frontière de lumière que les lampadaires projetaient le long de son long nez, se lover dans l’ombre de ses arcades soucieuses, laisser la pulpe de ses doigts effleurer ce brouillon de barbe grisâtre et hasardeux, partager le rythme sauvage du pouls qu’il devinait à travers la laine de l’écharpe. Et son diaphragme protesta lorsqu’il décela dans le regard de Guillaume un mélange de doute, de déception, l’ombre d’une confiance qui se fissure. Il voulut tendre la main, refermer la crevasse quitte à s’en faire saigner les paumes ; tout pour que plus jamais un tel spectre animât son regard. Lorsque Guillaume lui fit de nouveau face, Alex expira lentement entre ses dents serrées.

-Tu sais, finit par dire Guillaume -et sa voix avait la mélodie d’un verre brisé, t’as rien à craindre de moi. Ça a l’air con dit comme ça mais j’veux juste que tu sois heureux.

Alex mit un temps avant de réagir. Sa bouche se faisait falaise s’érodant toujours un peu plus au contact de la pluie. Ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire roulait comme un rocher au fond de sa gorge et soudainement, il étouffait. Par où commencer ? Son aveu vibrait sous sa peau tendue, tandis que leur amitié de verre tremblait entre ses mains frigorifiées. Mais le verre, ce n’est qu’une poignée de sable fondu dans une chaleur extrême. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu’il ne lui coulerait pas entre les doigts ? Un tel changement serait-il tolérable après des années de franche camaraderie ?

Parce qu’il l’aimait. Ni plus ni moins. Il aimait sa silhouette élancée, et ses yeux confus. La contraction de ses muscles sous l’effort, même moindre, et les rivières d’argent dans ses cheveux. Sa taille fine, l’ombre de ses lèvres sur son sourire volatile, les malentendus idiots qu’ils partageaient, et ses sourcils moqueurs. C’était de ce doute, de cette confusion éternelle, dont il était amoureux. Une œillade dans sa direction, et ses artères se bombaient ; parce que rien n’était dit, rien n’était certifié. Ce qu’ils embrassaient, ce qu’ils avaient, ce qu’ils ne comprenaient pas ; c’était tout ce qu’il adorait.

Mais il avait toujours cru que poser un nom sur ces _choses de la vie_ , c’était les rendre réelles. Et il mourait d’envie de connaître le goût de cette réalité, sa réalité, _leur_ réalité. Il voulait la sentir, la toucher, la saisir, il voulait découvrir la douce musique du _partage_ , entremêler leurs âmes jusqu’à leur anéantissement total. Il fit un pas en avant -parce que c’était toujours ce qu’il fallait, un pas en avant- et lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux. De l’autre côté du vide, les deux orbes claires se cachaient derrière l’ombre de longs cils abaissés. Et il aurait voulu le garder au creux de ses poumons ; pour l’éternité respirer ce qui lui appartenait, pour l’éternité l’observer avaler son souffle.

Il tendit son cou, lentement -parce que l’idée d’un possible rejet venait maintenant hérisser les cheveux dans sa nuque. Il sentit sa chaleur corporelle entrer en contact avec la sienne, il les laissa se fondre l’une dans l’autre avant l’impact. Une voix intérieure hurlait -il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse- et il remarqua que ses paupières s’abaissaient. Non, il voulait voir. La surprise, l’ivresse, le dégoût. Il voulait des souvenirs à s’en brûler la rétine ; quelque chose à l’image du ciel de Paris, quelque chose d’étouffant, d’onirique, de tangible. Guillaume s’était incliné, légèrement, comme pour défier ses propres incertitudes.

Il y eut un chaos de semelles contre le béton, puis une douleur violente à leurs épaules. Guillaume se cramponna à Alex pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, encore sonné, il vit deux hommes sans visage lui cracher une kyrielle d’insultes toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres.

Alex les regarda s’éloigner.

Le verre fondu glissait entre ses doigts, et dévorait sa peau.

 Il perçut à peine la voix de Guillaume, éraillée par la colère, leur répondre qu’on était en 2017 et qu’il était temps de passer aux problèmes de fond. C’était faible, mais l’idée était là. Alex quant à lui se sentait abattu, et ses souvenirs de baisers comme des ciels parisiens se muaient en cauchemar oppressant. Puis, alors qu’il pensait opter pour un départ précipité et malheureux, deux bras vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, une paume le poussa contre l’éternelle écharpe hideuse, et les bras se refermèrent sur lui, pétales de tournesol déréglé. C’était plus facile que de prêter ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’Alex se remît à frissonner. Les étreintes nouvelles ne chassaient pas l’hiver.

-J’peux te passer mon écharpe, si tu veux.

-Non… ça va aller.

Après une seconde, il ajouta :

-Je n’m’habille pas en prolétaire, monsieur.

Guillaume eut un rire teinté de faux désespoir, puis il s’éloigna un peu. Un bras glissé dans son dos, il invita Alex à avancer. Ils allaient chez Guillaume. Et la chaleur contre ses vertèbres soufflait à Alex qu’il avait le droit de l’accompagner. Qu’il n’aurait pas à fuir, qu’il n’aurait pas à sentir ses entrailles se dissoudre dans un bain de regrets. Qu’il n’avait pas à ne fût-ce que _penser_ à s’excuser. Parce qu’il était accepté, lui et son amour bancal, lui et sa tendre confusion. Evidemment, ses souvenirs ne furent pas aussi précis qu’il l’avait espéré ; son esprit avait tendance à tout romancer, malgré lui. Mais il y avait dans sa mémoire le silence d’un trajet inverse, l’éclairage vacillant d’un couloir d’immeuble, son manteau glissant le long de ses bras, et, sur un canapé, une main cherchant la sienne.

***

 La première fois que Charline les avait surpris, elle n’avait, en fait, rien surpris du tout. Rien n’était encore justifiable à cette époque, car aucun seuil n’avait été franchi ; l’ineffable et  l’implicite effectuaient un roulement, comme une danse pérenne et intime. Il était assez tôt, et Charline soupirait dans son café, tout en s’y cramponnant fermement, de peur de se faire emporter par le flot infatigable des babillages d’Alex à propos d’un quelconque événement sportif dont elle se fichait royalement. Elle avait levé un instant les yeux ; Alex, le visage rouge, les cheveux désorganisés, accompagnait ses vastes gestes enthousiastes d’onomatopées variées que Charline n’avait jusqu’à lors jamais entendues. Elle passa une main lasse sur ses fiches décorées de nouveaux postillons, et ravala son rire lorsqu’elle vit Alex tenter une reconstitution de mouvement et échouer lamentablement. Il était en forme ce jour-là, et c’était tant mieux, parce qu’elle se sentait un peu à plat. Alors le voir comme ça, c’était une bénédiction, de l’allégresse en intraveineuse, et même si elle avait décroché depuis déjà quinze bonnes minutes, l’image-même suffisait à la nourrir.

Et puis quelque chose de surprenant s’était produit. Guillaume était entré dans la salle, une pomme dans une main, un journal dans l’autre, et tout avait cessé. Le temps, l’espace, la rotation perpétuelle de la Terre, mais surtout _Alex_ , qui, comme électrifié, avait repris une posture convenable, passé une main dans ses cheveux et, tout en s’appuyant contre le bureau de Charline, avait conclu d’une voix blanche :

-Enfin, voilà, c’était un mouvement assez impressionnant. Oh, salut Guillaume !

Le temps que son acolyte de toujours aille taper la bise au nouvel arrivant, Charline avait lentement posé son café, ses yeux exorbités d’incompréhension braqués sur Alex, ses lèvres tordues en une moue abasourdie. Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ? Un instant son ami lui faisait un spectacle gorgé d’entrain en direct live, et celui d’après il redevenait l’Alex sérieux et travailleur qui savait qu’il y avait un temps pour tout. Charline laissa son regard tomber sur ses fiches, toujours aussi interloquée. Parce que l’unique cause de cet effet était l’arrivée de Guillaume, et cela n’avait aucun sens. Elle aurait bien penché pour un conflit, mais la manière dont les lèvres d’Alex avaient effleuré les joues du chroniqueur lui prouvait le contraire. Mais pourquoi cet air si sérieux brusquement ? Elle releva le nez lorsque Guillaume vint la saluer. Charline se sentit sourire sans même le vouloir, mais à l’intérieure, elle n’était que sourcils froncés et dubitation. Derrière l’épaule de Guillaume, elle aperçut la poitrine agitée d’Alex et son regard fuyant. Bien sûr. Ce n’était pas innocent. Quelque chose se tramait. Elle plissa les paupières ; Alex sembla se rapetisser.

Il savait ce que ces yeux voulaient dire.

Il venait de se vendre.

*

 

La deuxième fois que Charline les avait surpris, elle n’aurait pas dû s’en étonner. Une soirée France Inter, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal, soirée dont le motif s’était peu à peu égaré, quelque part entre les lèvres et le bord du verre. Charline se mouvait dans la salle, traînant derrière elle son rire d’aube nouvelle. Elle posait ses doigts sur des épaules, volait des secondes d’intense discussion, puis repartait, navire oscillant entre les ports. Et puis Juliette l’avait arrêtée une seconde et, un sourire complice posé sur l’horizon de son alcool, elle lui avait indiqué le divan, tout contre le mur. La mâchoire de Charline était tombée, et le bout de ses doigts avaient, de justesse, retenu sa flûte encore pleine. C’était une scène étrange. Là, dans la pénombre incomplète et rougeâtre, le visage d’Alex ressortait, illuminé par la lumière bleue de son téléphone. Il était assis normalement, naturellement, alors que dans sa nuque respirait un Guillaume profondément endormi. Charline inclina légèrement sa tête. Guillaume était malade depuis quelques jours, et c’était sans rien promettre qu’il avait accepté de venir ce soir-là, alors le trouver endormi n’était pas une réelle surprise. Elle détourna le regard, se reporta sur le bout de ses chaussures. Immobile dans son manteau de gêne, elle avait la désagréable impression de violer un instant de cristal ; de piétiner un tableau rare, de le cribler avec impudeur. Elle n’en revenait pas : tout semblait normal, et pourtant rien ne l’était. Les garçons étaient tactiles, parfois ; leurs yeux se touchaient, creusaient sous leurs peaux, perçaient des trous de grêlons égarés, créant un contact qu’eux seuls détectaient, une caresse infinie qui hérissait les poils de leurs bras tandis que le reste du studio baignait dans son ignorance. Juliette avait remarqué ça. Charline aussi. Et elle aurait aimé se réjouir autant que son amie, mais lorsqu’elle osait poser un regard sur ce divan mangé d’ombres, tout ce qu’elle ressentait c’était un ouragan d’émotions diverses contenu dans son estomac. Comme si un million de joies, un million de colères, un million de sanglots s’entredéchiraient sans jamais se libérer de leur joug. Elle vit Guillaume bouger dans son sommeil, elle le vit se nicher un peu plus sous la mâchoire d’Alex et entourer sa taille de la pâleur de son bras. Elle vit le belge se tendre, elle vit son regard inquiet balayer la salle en quatrième vitesse, craintif d’avoir été repéré. Charline se sentit invisible, et cette sensation la gelait de l’intérieur. Elle vit la main libre d’Alex recouvrir celle de Guillaume, elle vit la presque imperceptible pression rassurante qu’il effectua, avant de délicatement écarter le bras, chassant au passage les quelques mines suspicieuses qui les prenaient pour cibles.

Un sourire se cassa sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle s’imagina rendre à son corps sa chaleur perdue en se faufilant entre ces deux âmes brûlantes, et la main rassurante d’Alex sur la sienne, et le souffle lent de Guillaume dans sa nuque. On posa des doigts sur son épaule. On lui vola quelques secondes d’intense discussion. Mais l’ancre de son navire l’entraînait vers le fond.

***

Il y a ces moments sur lesquels l’on voudrait à jamais fermer les yeux. Rejeter la tête en arrière, se laisser tomber bras en croix avec cette même image projetée derrière nos paupières closes, qui tournerait, tournerait, et tournerait encore, pour ne s’arrêter que lorsque tous nos sens se seraient enfin éteints.

Et puis il y a ces moments pour lesquels on regrette de ne pas les avoir fermés à temps.

Alex était à son bureau, une pile de journaux menaçant de s’écraser au sol, ses crayons éparpillés sur toute la surface encore disponible, un capuchon mâchouillé entre ses dents. Il tapait laconiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il rédigeait vite ; un brouillon d’abord, le reste, il verrait plus tard. Absorbé dans son travail, il en oubliait par moment de respirer. Ces éclairs d’inspiration étaient précieux, des perles rares à chérir de toutes ses forces ; alors il les laissait courir en rivière dans le lit inépuisable de ses veines, appréciait la sensation étrange qui tendait ses doigts, au bord de la rupture. Rien n’aurait pu l’arracher à son élan : ni les voix de coton qui rebondissaient contre les parois invincibles de sa bulle sans jamais les éclater, ni les doigts de Guillaume qui venaient par moment taquiner sa nuque tendue, ni le néon qui crachotait son énergie en déclin, ni la pluie en colère sur les vitres sale, _rien_. Rien n’aurait pu l’arracher à son élan. Rien n’aurait _dû_.

La porte s’ouvrit lentement : le hasard lui accordait une chance, une unique chance. Un bref coup d’œil, furtif, innocent, par réflexe ou par curiosité, puis tu replonges, enterres de nouveau ton crâne vacillant dans ce sable chaud qui te protège si bien, et tu n’embrasses pas le malheur. Mais il suffit d’une seconde, une seule, pour que la chance se transforme en cauchemar, et il décolla définitivement son corps de cette semoule de quartz irritante. Charline était celle qui poussait la porte. Et en trois gestes aériens, elle écrivit la plus belle des tragédies.

Le premier ne fit qu’emprisonner son attention. Ses mains restèrent suspendues au-dessus du clavier brûlant, impatientes de fondre à nouveau dessus. Les doigts de Guillaume avaient déserté son dos à la vitesse de l’éclair -parce qu’ils étaient trop lourds de sens, et que Charline ne savait pas, Alex ne voulait pas, sans jamais dire pourquoi, il ne voulait pas, alors Guillaume faisait de ses membres des animaux terrifiés. Peut-être que s’ils étaient restés, rien de tout cela n’aurait eu lieu. Alex aurait eu un point d’ancrage, une liane à laquelle s’accrocher pour ne pas quitter le sol. Charline entra donc, avec l’hiver sur ses vêtements.

Il reçut le second comme un coup de poignard. Elle avait retiré son bonnet, agité ses cheveux, et puis lentement, si lentement, elle retira ses gants. La bulle autour d’Alex se transforma de façon brutale : les parois lisses et claires n’étaient plus, un métal brut et sombre venait de les annihiler entièrement. Il se dit, avec l’espoir d’un dernier rescapé, il se murmura, que peut-être le métal l’empêcherait de _voir_. Parce qu’il était incapable de rabattre sur son regard de honte les rideaux qui le sauveraient. Parce qu’il voulait que ces murs de métal s’érigent entre lui et elle, qu’ils la maintiennent au-dehors, qu’ils l’empêchent de l’atteindre. A l’intérieur, il hurlait. Tourne-toi ! Vois-le, allez, vois-le ! Vois ce que tu as mis tant de temps à acquérir, vois dans le gris de ses cheveux, de sa chemise, de ses iris, l’amour comme un graal, la satisfaction d’être entier. Et ne fais pas que voir, _regarde_  ! Cesse d’être lassé de tout, et _regarde_! Sauve-toi, les amours pluriels n’existent pas. Tu finiras par arracher le cœur de quelqu’un, tu finiras par tuer toute chance de bonheur. Mais ses hurlements se mêlaient à son vent intérieur, et il faisait le sourd. Car le geste de Charline épousait sa mémoire avec la force d’un ouragan, et il n’avait plus de force pour l’en déloger. Il observa la laine quitter sa peau, comme un secret dont le voile serait soulevé. Sa poitrine douloureuse. Sa gorge comme un désert. Son tremblement irrépressible.

Le troisième se contenta de l’achever. Elle s’était tournée vers lui -vers _eux_. Et il s’imagina un bref instant que ce sourire tueur de rêves leur était adressé à tous les deux. Mais le cauchemar de sa pensée intérieure engloutit son idéal et le rota sans vergogne ; ses monstres égoïstes attrapèrent ce sourire et le gardèrent comme un butin : son amour venait de se réveiller avec la puissance d’un titan. Il s’élevait en lui comme une statue que l’on redresse, et il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Epuisé, déchiré, trahi, il se leva avec peine. Il aurait aimé que Guillaume ne le dévisageât pas, pas avec ces yeux crevés d’amour et d’inquiétude. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à tituber jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, heurté de toute part par les visages concernés.

Il se rappelait toutes ces fois où il avait appelé Guillaume en se disant, cette fois, c’est la bonne. Je me lance. Et toutes ces mêmes fois où le sourire de Charline l’avait retenu. Il y avait un équilibre dans leur relation, tout tenait en place. Et en franchissant ce seuil, en avouant une partie de ce qu’il ressentait, il venait de rompre cet équilibre. Il avait lui-même causé les brèches.

Et trois cœurs brisés ne colmatent pas un barrage percé.

***

Alex sortit de la bouche du métro et accueillit la pluie avec une moue agacée. L’air était étouffant et spongieux, comme lors d’une pluie d’orage ; mais à Paris, la pluie était simplement malade. Rabattant son col contre ses joues, il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris de taxi. Courage, Vizorek, c’est pas quelques mètres sous la pluie qui vont te tuer ! Et comme pour attiser sa colère, le rideau humide tomba plus dru et plus fort que jamais. Il accéléra le pas, maugréant à voix basse tout en prenant soin de passer sous les auvents des commerces. Lorsqu’il parvint à la porte de l’immeuble, le vent hurlait dans son dos et les arbres craquaient étrangement. En un éclair, il déverrouilla la serrure et se glissa à l’intérieur. Il claqua la porte sur la cacophonie infernale et, s’appuyant contre le mur, apprécia le calme du hall d’entrée. A travers le bois, il pouvait encore percevoir les gémissements étouffés du vent. Il sentait la migraine gratter son crâne, rampant sous sa peau comme du lierre le long d’un mur. Une goutte glacée vint se perdre dans sa nuque, et il se décida à monter les escaliers : il était trempé jusqu’à l’os. Arrivé dans son appartement, il remarqua le jeu de lumières qui arrosait le mur, et l’ombre qui se découpait au milieu. Il s’arrêta un moment, puis un sourire poussa sur ses lèvres, lui faisant quelque peu oublier la laine gorgée d’eau qui gelait ses membres. Il s’avança, et il y avait quelque chose de plus serein, de plus apaisé dans sa démarche. Il entra dans le salon, laissant derrière lui des souvenirs de pluie. Guillaume était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, une jambe nonchalamment posée au sol, un bras derrière la nuque et un bouquin dans la main. Lorsqu’Alex le vit, il sentit la morsure familière à son diaphragme, et il se surprit à penser qu’il s’agissait là du plus beau tableau. Il se mordit la langue ; si ces mots étaient sortis d’autres lèvres, il aurait sûrement ri de leur naïveté. Mais dans la sécurité de sa propre tête, il pouvait s’émouvoir de tout. Il retira prestement sa veste, la laissant tomber sur un dossier de chaise,  qu’il traîna jusqu’au radiateur le plus proche. Il abandonna ses chaussures au même endroit, puis il grimpa sur le canapé et s’avança tranquillement vers la reliure du livre. L’ouvrage s’ôta bien vite de son champ de vision, révélant un Guillaume aux traits éternellement fatigués et au sourcil arqué.

-Je n’vous connais pas, monsieur, lança-t-il d’une voix engourdie, comme s’il avait dormi.

Le sourire d’Alex s’agrandit et il combla la distance qui le séparait encore des lèvres étirées. Il aurait pu se dissoudre à l’instant même, ou se changer en statue de bronze pour l’éternité, bercé dans cette chaleur mutuelle et incassable. Sous son ventre, il sentit les muscles de Guillaume se tendre puis se recroqueviller.

-T’es trempé ! se plaignit-il contre sa nuque.

En réponse, Alex se laissa tomber sur lui et laissa un rire mesquin secouer ses épaules. Guillaume lâcha son livre et le repoussa en râlant. Alex finit par se redresser, fier de lui et satisfait des taches humides qui assombrissaient la chemise de Guillaume.

-T’es vraiment un enfant, Vizorek, soupira-t-il sans pouvoir camoufler l’onde d’amusement qui faisait frémir sa voix. Va plutôt te changer, tu vas être malade.

-Je savais pas que tu venais ce soir ! lança Alex en se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers la chambre.

Guillaume reprit son livre et tourna les pages, cherchant parmi elles le passage abandonné.

-Parce que c’était pas prévu.

-Je te manquais, hein ?

Guillaume eut expira un rire, un rire de fatigue.

-On s’est vus vendredi, idiot.

-L’un n’empêche pas l’autre…

Il revint dans le salon en passant sa tête dans le col de son pull. Il acheva de l’enfiler puis s’assit dans le canapé et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il sortit son téléphone portable et fit un petit tour dans ses messages. A côté de lui, les pages bruissaient sous les doigts d’un Guillaume fermé au monde, complètement absorbé dans sa lecture. Il répondit hâtivement à deux, trois textos, jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur un message de Charline. Il voulut lire le contenu, mais son regard se prit dans la photo en haut à gauche, dans le sourire de sa camarade. L’image du gant le frappa avec violence. Les longues minutes de marche intense qui avaient suivi son départ n’y avaient rien changé : ses sentiments étaient demeurés intacts, il n’étaient pas sortis en sueur par les pores de sa peau, ils ne l’avaient pas déserté comme les lâches soldats qu’ils étaient. Ce ne fut que lorsque son écran devint noir qu’il sortit de sa torpeur, et alors il sentit la main hésitante de Guillaume sur son avant-bras, et sa moue polie qui cachait mal son inquiétude. Alex secoua la tête et lui offrit un sourire qu’il savait peu convaincant.

-Quelque chose qui va pas ?

-Non !

Il se mordit la langue, espérant secrètement pouvoir ravaler sa réponse trop précipitée.

-Non, reprit-il plus calmement, j’étais juste… Bah ! C’est la fatigue.

-Y’a pas eu de problème ce soir ?

-Non, non, le public était super. Vraiment !

Les doigts de Guillaume tapotèrent nerveusement sur son pull alors qu’il laissait son regard traîner sur le sol.

-Il faut qu’on discute. De vendredi.

-Ah.

Il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’en parler. Il pouvait encore sentir sa honte comme un poignard dans ses entrailles. Il força un rire désinvolte hors de ses poumons ; mais il eut plutôt l’impression de régurgiter sa peine.

-T’inquiète, c’était rien. J’suis un peu surmené en ce moment, j’avais besoin d’une pause.

-Tu es resté muet pendant cinq minutes, t’es parti en trombes et t’es revenu en sueur comme si t’avais couru un marathon.

Alex n’avait plus la force de le regarder en face. Cela le trahirait à coup sûr, mais l’obsession de la main de Charline l’empêchait de se battre. Il refusait les armes et s’inclinait sans se défendre. Il abandonnait, il allait tout perdre et il _abandonnait._

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que j’ai dit… Ou _fait_ quelque chose de, euh… Déplacé ?

Alex se concentrait sur son souffle, bridait sa poitrine du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Parce qu’il la connaissait, cette traîtresse, et s’il la laissait faire, elle s’agiterait en tous sens et exposerait aux iris perdus de Guillaume tout ce qu’il voulait taire. Parce que cela occupait son esprit, parce que sans cela, il devait l’affronter _lui_ et mourir sous le poids de sa honte. Bien sûr, _bien sûr_ que Guillaume pensait que c’était de sa faute. Alex secoua la tête. Guillaume sembla se détendre. Une main vint se nicher dans le creux de son cou, et des doigts légers vinrent caresser la base de ses cheveux.

-C’est Charline, c’est ça ?

Le question eut l’effet d’une détonation, et Alex attendit presque le bruit de l’arme que l’on recharge. Il releva violemment la tête et se heurta à son visage. Tout se passa très vite : les traits de Guillaume s’ouvrirent, comme les pétales d’une fleur, ils s’étalèrent, se décomposèrent, ils laissèrent une mélancolie faner sur ses lèvres, et la résignation éteindre ses prunelles. Alex voulut se bousculer intérieurement : pourquoi ne niait-il pas ? Pourquoi le fixait-il avec cet air de biche effrayée ? Pourquoi ne balayait-il pas la question d’un reniflement agacé ? Pourquoi acceptait-il le sacrifice peint sous les cils de Guillaume ? Mais même la voix qui habituellement hurlait en lui s’était tue. Guillaume acquiesça. _A quoi, Guillaume ? je n’ai rien dit !_

-J’comprends.

-Non je pense pas.

La voix d’Alex était blanche, c’était un barrage fragile qui retenait des drames vieux comme le monde. Guillaume l’ignora. Il retira sa main de sa nuque et corna nerveusement la couverture de son livre.

-Tu sais, toutes ces fois où tu voulais qu’on se voie, j’y allais en étant sûr que toi et Charline, c’était bon. Que c’était ce que tu voulais me dire. J’imaginais votre conversation bizarre sur comment me l’annoncer sans me mettre mal à l’aise, alors…

Il passa une main dans sa nuque, douloureusement, comme si chaque mot qu’il prononçait lui coûtait des années de sa vie. Alex vivait dans un cauchemar.

-Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Alex. Et Charline aussi.

Il lâcha un rire, comme un souffle de désespoir.

-La vie est trop courte pour se torturer les méninges avec tout ça, alors juste… foncez les gars. Vous voir heureux, moi ça me suffit.

C’était mal. Ce n’était pas ce que Guillaume était censé dire. Il était censé  hurler, se lever et partir en furie. Le haïr, le rejeter, tordre son cœur comme un torchon jusqu’à ce qu’il explose de chagrin et de douleur. Mais Guillaume n’était pas comme ça, et il le savait. Sa bonté n’était pas une mascarade, elle était taillée dans une pierre brut. Lorsqu’il disait que voir ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble et heureux suffisait à son âme, il le pensait. Lorsqu’il cédait sa place avec un sourire, il ne parlait pas de sacrifice. Il répondait «  _c’est normal_  », et normal trouvait sa véritable définition. Alex était le contraire de Guillaume. Il était égoïste, avide et narcissique. Et alors que l’aval de Guillaume aurait dû le combler, comme du coton dans une poupée, au contraire il remarqua que son état n’avait pas changé d’un pouce, et sa culpabilité bouillonnait fort à sa poitrine. Et puis quelque chose le frappa brutalement, une réalisation soudaine qu’il avait oublié au fur et à mesure que les jours s’arrachaient au calendrier.

-Attends, _quoi_  ?

Guillaume ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et bientôt ses joues se firent brasiers rougeoyants.

-Toi et Charline, vous…

-Non, non, non ! d’ailleurs je pensais que _vous_ finiriez ensemble.

Guillaume fronça les sourcils puis se mit à pivoter sur lui-même, comme s’il était à la recherche de quelque chose dans la pièce. Puis son attention se reporta sur Alex, et sa voix fut aussi hésitante que son sourire :

-D’accord, donc à quel moment ça a merdé pour qu’ _on_ finisse ensemble ?

Alex se rabattit contre le dossier du canapé, son visage masqué par ses mains et un désagréable goût de bile au fond de la gorge.

-Tu penses vraiment que c’est juste quelque chose qui a merdé… ?

-Non, s’empressa de répondre Guillaume de cette voix douce et rassurante, non, bien sûr que non. Mais j’comprends pas ce que t’essaies de me dire, du coup.

Alex voulut répondre qu’il n’essayait pas vraiment de dire quelque chose, puisque depuis le début, c’était Guillaume qui présumait tout, mais il se ravisa. Il laissa ses doigts glisser de son visage et fit retomber ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Il essaya de mettre de l’ordre dans son esprit secoué, bien qu’il eût plutôt l’impression de courir inutilement dans du brouillard.

-C’est quoi pour toi l’amour ?

-Ouh là ! T’es sûr que tu veux lancer un débat mièvre à onze heures du soir ?

Alex lui donna un faible coup de poing dans le bras.

-Allez, réponds.

-À tes risques et périls, alors ! Hum… Tu te souviens de la chronique de Juliette, quand elle citait Roger Vailland ? La formule c’était, si j’me souviens bien… « L’amour c’est ce qui se passe entre deux personnes qui s’aiment ». Ben, voilà. C’est vraiment la meilleure définition.

Alex réfléchit un instant.

-Donc… Pour toi, il faut nécessairement une définition universelle, pour que ça fonctionne ?

Guillaume haussa les épaules et d’un mouvement de tête, l’invita à développer. Alex ne se fit pas prier.

-J’ai toujours pensé que l’amour, c’était un concept défini à l’échelle individuelle. Le temps passe et t’acquiert ta propre définition, un truc personnel que tu portes avec toi. Mais la définition resterait uniforme.

-Uniforme ?

-Applicable à toutes les personnes que tu aimes vraiment.

-Alors… à moins d’aimer une armée de clones, je vois pas comment c’est possible. Tu vas pas aimer ton ou ta partenaire comme tu peux aimer ton frangin. On n’aime pas les gens pour le plaisir d’aimer, on aime ce qu’ils sont et ce qu’ils représentent.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais ça. Ce que j’essaie de te dire… c’est que je croyais que si les personnes qu’on affectionne peuvent, elles, changer, l’amour qu’on leur porte sera toujours le même, ou il évoluera avec nous.

-Croyais… ?

Alex se ferma brutalement. C’était là, le sommet de leur discussion. Le moment tant redouté, le pic d’adrénaline avant la chute mortelle. Ce fameux quitte ou double, qui ne se dit pas, qui se ressent. Ses paumes devenaient moites, et il avait chaud. Son cœur battait lentement, mais il battait si fort ! Comme un compte à rebours, un sablier qui se vide, et Alex se demanda s’il ne finirait pas par s’arrêter complètement.

-Le, euh, l’amour que j’ai pour toi…

Alex voulut disparaître entre les coussins du fauteuil, honteux d’ainsi se dévoiler, honteux de parler comme un poète adolescent. Mais s’il avait osé relever le nez, il aurait vu sur les joues de Guillaume une rougeur appréciative.

-C’est, hum… Comme une cascade. Eh ! Te moque pas de moi ! J’essaie de m’expliquer. Une cascade, donc. Parce que c’est agité, plein de remous, c’est un peu onirique et insaisissable. C’est un éternel recommencement, où le neuf remplace l’ancien sans arrêt.

Il soupira.

-Mon problème, c’est que, hum, très récemment, j’ai découvert que mon, euh, disons, _écosystème_ , ne pouvait pas fonctionner qu’avec une cascade. J’ai besoin d’un lac.

-C’est le moment où tu me dis que Charline est le lac ?

Alex lui envoya un coussin dans la figure, et Guillaume éclata de rire.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Mais moi aussi !

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Bah, je sais pas, t’as rien à me dire ? Quelque chose comme « va te faire soigner, Vizo » ou « ça pue le narcissisme ton histoire » ?

-Ça c’est toi qui le dis.

-Tu m’aides vraiment pas, là !

-Quoi, tu penses qu’on peut pas aimer deux personnes en même temps ?

Au diable Guillaume et sa perspicacité ! Le bougre avait sûrement compris depuis le début, peut-être même avait-il compris lorsqu’Alex avait posé ses chaussures trempées près du radiateur, voire plus tôt encore, avant même qu’ils ne se rencontrent. Et il l’avait laissé s’emmêler les pinceaux dans une métaphore bancale, juste pour le plaisir de l’entendre. Il allait le charrier à vie avec une telle histoire… Alex se pinça l’arête du nez. Il venait de tout foutre en l’air. Guillaume était ouvert d’esprit, mais il avait ses limites, comme tout le monde. Il sursauta presque lorsqu’il sentit une paume brûlante sur sa cuisse.

-Tu sais, Alex, c’est pas parce que ton enfance a été baignée dans des contes de fées hétéros et monogames que tu vas passer ta vie à cheval pour vaincre un dragon et épouser la princesse de tes rêves. La preuve, t’es en couple avec un pauvre bobo gauchiste aux cheveux gris qui crache volontiers sur l’institution du mariage, alors niveau conte de fées, on est assez loin de la demoiselle en détresse perchée dans sa tour. L’amitié est pas limitée, et pourtant c’est de l’amour ! On va pas te demander de choisir entre ton père et ta mère, comme on n’a pas le droit de te forcer à les aimer ! Si t’as besoin d’une cascade _et_ d’un lac pour être heureux, je suis qui pour te l’interdire ?

Alex le fixa un long moment, hébété. Tout en lui s’était figé, et son cerveau abasourdi refusait de répondre. Puis il se réveilla, lentement, il avala sa salive, cligna des yeux et se jeta sur Guillaume. Il le serra tant et si fort qu’il l’entendit suffoquer. Desserrant sa prise, il s’éloigna un peu et souffla une douzaine de « merci » incohérents et précipités. Il finit par se calmer. Guillaume reprit son livre, et lui son téléphone. La joue écrasée contre l’épaule de Guillaume, Alex se mit à marmonner :

-Peut-être que c’est trop demander, en fin de compte…

-Ça coûte rien d’essayer. Et, au pire, ce sera juste un râteau de plus.

-T’es le pire, Guillaume.

-Crois-moi, Charline t’enverra pas balader.

Alex fronça les sourcils. Il y avait, dans le ton de Guillaume, un soupçon d’amertume, presque imperceptible, mais assez présent pour être remarqué. Alex blâma sa fatigue, rangea son téléphone et ferma les yeux. Bercé par la lente respiration de Guillaume et le bruit des pages qui défilent, il trouva bien vite le sommeil.

 

***

 

Charline tenait devant elle plusieurs unes de journaux. Mâchonnant son stylo, elle prenait soin d’étudier chacun des articles, cherchant celui qui l’aiderait à prendre une décision. Le troisième sujet était toujours le plus difficile à choisir ; troisième voulait dire dernier, et voulait donc dire, pas moyen de s’étendre sur autre chose. Il ne fallait pas se tromper. Toutefois, son attention fut bien vite attirée par une drôle de scène qui se jouait dans le couloir menant à son bureau. Guillaume et Alex avançaient lentement, penchés l’un vers l’autre. Ils semblaient discuter avec animation, mais en se contentant de chuchoter, ce qui rendait le tableau quelque peu absurde. Charline se rabattit dans le fond de son siège, le rire au bord des lèvres et son stylo toujours entre ses dents. Alex faisait de grands gestes et avait l’air catastrophé. Guillaume, quant à lui, oscillait entre hilarité absolue et irritation transparente. Ils s’arrêtèrent en plein milieu du couloir, rouges à force de s’essouffler l’un sur l’autre. Charline sentit son myocarde se gonfler d’une joie pure, et elle se retint de les apostropher, juste pour faire durer l’instant. Finalement, Guillaume saisit les mains agitées d’Alex et l’obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Un coach motivant son équipe. Alex hocha la tête, l’air déterminé. Instinctivement, Charline fit mine d’être absorbée dans son travail.

-Et lui parle pas cascade et écosystème, ça gâcherait tout !

- _Guillaume_ !

Charline leva les yeux sur un Alex rubicond et incroyablement gêné. Une main derrière le dos, l’autre tordant un bout de chemise qui dépassait de sous son pull, son sourire était un sentier sinueux paniqué et catastrophé, et ses yeux semblaient supplier une quelconque entité divine de le sortir de cette situation.

-Hey ! lança-t-il.

-…Hey ?

Alex hocha la tête, déjà déstabilisé. Il se retourna, sûrement pour voir si Guillaume était encore là -il ne l’était plus. Il tapota nerveusement le dossier de la chaise, avant de s’y asseoir.

-Besoin d’un coup de main ?

Charline arqua un sourcil, mais ne commenta rien.

-Oui, j’ai besoin de toi pour le troisième sujet. Manuel Valls ou… la dernière étude sur le réchauffement climatique ?

-On vit vraiment une époque de merde.

Charline eut un sourire, et quelque chose sembla se réveiller en Alex. Elle fit une pile de journaux pliés.

-En fait… je venais te voir pour te, hum, demander quelque chose.

-Je t’écoute.

-C’est personnel.

Elle cessa de ranger le désordre devant elle, retira le crayon de sa bouche et croisa les bras sur son bureau. Elle l’écoutait vraiment.

-C’est… assez délicat.

-Après toutes ces années Alex, je sais pas c’qui pourrait encore me choquer venant de toi.

-J’aimerais savoir… si tu accepterais qu’on… bah ! qu’on sorte ensemble, voilà.

Charline sentit son estomac se décrocher, en même temps que ça mâchoire. Mince, il avait réussi à la surprendre.

-Pardon ?!

-Non pas sortir _sortir_ , s’empressa-t-il de corriger, juste aller manger un morceau. Chez moi. Aller manger un morceau chez moi.

-Et t’as besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils pour m’inviter à manger ? T’as de la fièvre ?

Alex bondit de son siège et se mit à faire les cent pas. Charline le regarda faire, dubitative. Elle était déjà venue manger chez Alex, un million de fois, cela n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Ce qu’elle ne saisissait pas, c’était sa réaction, et surtout sa nervosité soudaine. Elle eut terriblement envie de le prendre par les épaules, de le faire asseoir pour qu’il lui explique _calmement_ son problème. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à s’arrêter et, le souffle court et les yeux fermés, déclara :

-Ce serait pas en tant qu’amis, cette fois.

Il ouvrit un œil.

-Enfin, si tu veux bien.

Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

-C’est donc un rencard ?

-Oui !

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh, y’a vraiment besoin d’une raison ?

-C’est pas une mauvaise blague ?

Alex leva une main innocente.

-Promis juré.

Charline tenta en vain de réprimer le sourire béat qui gagnait ses lèvres. Puis elle maintint son front avec son pouce et son index.

-Attends deux minutes. Je croyais que toi et Guillaume…

-Ah. Oui. On pourra en reparler demain… ?

-C’est du chantage, Vizorek.

-Donc c’est oui ?

-C’est oui. A une condition : Guillaume est au courant ?

Alex eut l’air embarrassé.

-C’est lui qui m’a poussé te demander, donc, oui. Demain, vingt heures chez moi ?

-C’est noté.

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et lui offrit un sourire énorme. Charline sentit une chaleur familière se dissoudre dans ses veines. Maintenant son air désintéressé, elle réprimait en vérité une forte envie de hurler dans un oreiller et de rire à s’en briser les cordes vocales. La silhouette élancée de Guillaume reparu à l’angle du couloir tandis qu’Alex arrivait au bout. Elle le vit s’accrocher au cou de Guillaume, et le doute la fit mordiller son crayon plus fort encore. Il y avait quelque chose de pas tout à fait honnête dans la démarche d’Alex, comme si le sang qui avait afflué dans ses joues n’avait servi qu’à cacher une partie de la vérité. Mais Charline ferma les yeux sur son instinct ; elle verrait bien le lendemain. Elle étouffa ses espoirs intérieurs et commença à s’armer contre une quelconque déception. Elle entendit la voix enjouée d’Alex railler quelqu’un dans l’open-space. Guillaume était toujours au bout du couloir, appuyé contre le mur opposé. Il la regardait, mais il semblait loin. A dix mille kilomètres au-dessus d’elle, ou à travers. Il y avait dans sa posture un semblant de mélancolie, un rien qui ne faisait qu’alourdir légèrement l’affaissement de ses épaules, qui creusait le creux de sa nuque. Guillaume et Charline semblèrent revenir à la réalité en même temps. Guillaume s’arracha au mur et la salua avec un sourire ; Charline passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Demain. Vingt heures. Chez Alex.

Elle allait démêler les nœuds de cette histoire.

Demain. Chez Alex.

Sans Guillaume.

*

Bien qu’il ne pût rien voir à cause de la condensation, Alex gardait les yeux rivés sur la porte de son four, comme si la viande qui cuisait à l’intérieur finirait par s’envoler s’il s’en détournait. La poignée de légumes qu’il avait disposé autour barbotait dans le jus, tandis que leur surface se dorait tranquillement. Les cheveux rabattus en arrière par un serre-tête cabossé, un torchon nonchalamment disposé sur son épaule, les mains jouant négligemment avec l’ourlet de sa chemise, Alex tentait tant bien que mal de démêler les nœuds d’appréhension qui rendaient son œsophage douloureux. Depuis la veille, il oscillait entre deux états. Dans un premier temps, il se figurait le dîner et les pommettes réjouies de Charline. Il entendait Guillaume lui souffler des mots d’encouragement, emprunts de douceur et de bienveillance. Et l’addition de ces deux perspectives, qu’elles fussent réelles ou encore fictives, le faisait trembler d’excitation et il se sentait comme le plus heureux des hommes. Puis venait le second état, où la chaleur de ses veines bienheureuses laissait place à une crainte froide, une terreur intérieure et indescriptible. Une sorte de démon empêchait les mots suaves de Guillaume de l’atteindre, il les remplaçait par des incertitudes, des vilenies abjectes qui lui donnaient la nausée. Il n’était qu’un profiteur narcissique, un ogre gouverné par un appétit sensuel insatiable. Se baigner dans deux fleuves n’était pas assez ; il fallut qu’il en vidât la source. Ces pensées forçaient les vannes de son esprit, s’infiltraient partout, le submergeaient, et fermer les yeux devenait aussi utile qu’un moulin enterré. Il repoussait les sourcils inquiets de ses collègues, son ton craquait comme de la boue séchée, et l’acidité de son esprit empoisonnait ses gestes. Il avait honte et la honte le rendait mauvais. De nombreuses fois, il s’était levé de son siège, les poings décidés mais le cœur absent, déterminé à annuler le cirque qu’il avait lui-même monté. Mais l’espoir rendait ses genoux flasques, l’espoir le faisait rassoir. Il se disait que Charline et Guillaume méritaient beaucoup plus qu’une sangsue désorientée et insondable. Qu’il pourrait toujours les observer, les garder près de lui sans les casser. Mais entre l’ascension et la chute, Icare avait peut-être étreint le soleil, et Alex était prêt à tout pour tremper les lèvres dans cette ivresse éphémère.

Au moment où il fixait le four, Alex tâtonnait dans le méandre de ses doutes. L’Orphée qu’il était n’avait ni lanterne ni Eurydice, il marchait seul et il n’était plus temps de se retourner. S’arrachant au prosaïsme de sa contemplation, il jeta le torchon sur la chaise la plus proche, vérifia sa montre puis partit se préparer. En passant par le salon, il fit le tour de la table qu’il avait dressée et fut soudainement pris d’un doute. Il promena son regard sur l’assortiment. Il sortit son téléphone portable, prit une photo rapide et l’envoya à Guillaume, accompagné d’un nerveux «  _t’en penses quoi ?!_  ». Agacé par son amateurisme, il enfonça le téléphone dans sa poche, traversa la pièce puis parvint à sa chambre. Il se changea rapidement, et tout en fermant les boutons de sa chemise, se demanda pourquoi au juste il demandait conseil à Guillaume pour ce genre de trucs. Et comme si l’univers était d’humeur rieur, le téléphone vibra. Il ouvrit le message avec précipitation :

**Guillaume :** _T’as jamais fait ça pour moi !_

Alex eut un sourire, commença à taper une réponse mais un autre message succéda au premier :

**Guillaume :** _Rassure-moi Don Juan, tu sais que t’invites pas la princesse de Monaco ? Charline a beau aimer les petites attentions, elle aime aussi la sobriété !_

Merde.

Il avait raison. Guillaume était peut-être nul dans ce domaine, mais il connaissait Charline, et maintenant qu’il le disait, cela semblait évident. Alex tapa un «  _merci_  » quelque peu coupable -après tout, impliquer Guillaume là-dedans revenait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, acheva de boutonner sa chemise avant de se ruer dans le salon. Il s’empressa de retirer tout le superflu, souffla les bougies et les posa bien loin. Son œil tomba alors sur les aiguilles de sa montre et une vague de panique vint s’ajouter à la précédente.

-La viande !

Il courut presque jusqu’à la cuisine tout en s’invectivant mentalement. Il ouvrit le four en grand et reçut l’odeur âcre en plein visage. Il alluma la hotte, ouvrit la fenêtre, attrapa ses gants et sortit enfin la viande de l’antre chaude. Il fut rassuré en la voyant légèrement brunie, et s’autorisa un souffle de soulagement. Il eut tout juste le temps de la couper et de dresser les assiettes -il y mit toute sa concentration et, un pli sur le front et la langue sortie, fit de son mieux pour que cela ressemblât à quelque chose- avant que Charline ne sonnât à la porte. Le bruit caractéristique de la clochette lui donna l’impression que le sang de ses veines avait freiné des quatre fers avant de repartir plus fort que jamais. Encore essoufflé de son stress et de sa course contre la catastrophe, il ouvrit la porte en inspirant profondément. Charline attendait patiemment, emmitouflée dans un long manteau noir, avec, dans ses mains, le dessert. Brusquement, elle releva la tête de derrière son écharpe et éclata de rire. Alex blêmit et baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement : il portait encore son tablier de cuisine. D’accord, c’était peut-être moyen, mais de là à provoquer une telle hilarité… Il vit la main gantée de Charline approcher son visage et fut tenté de s’écarter. Ses doigts saisirent quelque chose dans ses cheveux, et il sentit deux pattes glisser de son cuir chevelu. Les yeux enjoués et les lèvres pincées pour contenir un nouvel éclat de rire, Charline lui montrait le serre-tête avec fierté. Alex lui reprit et tenta de le cacher derrière son dos.

-Sans commentaire, marmonna-t-il.

-Ah non, non, c’est adorable, vraiment.

-J’en connais une qui va rester sur le palier !

-C’est moi qui ai le dessert.

-Tu gagnes, entre.

Pour confirmer son invitation, il fit un pas sur le côté et, d’un geste ample et théâtral, lui fit signe d’entrer. Charline lui confia le fameux dessert et retira son manteau pendant qu’il retournait en cuisine. Il glissa les assiettes dans le four histoire qu’elle restassent chaudes, se débarrassa de son tablier et revint avec une bouteille de vin. Charline s’était installée dans le canapé -ce même canapé où, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait s’était épanché comme un nuage d’orage- et Alex fut heureux de constater que jusque-là, rien ne changeait. Ils demeuraient les mêmes, les habitudes ne s’envolaient pas si facilement. Rien n’était dérangeant et il était ravi. Ils discutèrent tranquillement tout en sirotant leurs verres, entraînés par l’ambiance apaisante de l’appartement, loin de la cacophonie du bureau et de l’univers médiatique, à l’abris des regards, aussi, et peut-être même, à l’abris des sourires, ces sourires qui prétendaient tout savoir alors qu’ils ne s’adressaient qu’au vide. Ils passèrent à table et leur conversation se poursuivit, entrecoupée de longs silences agréables, de ceux qui reposent l’âme et l’esprit et qui vous font apprécier la compagnie de l’autre dans son entièreté. Alex aurait pu fermer les yeux, apprécier le goût de la viande sur sa langue et le tintement des couverts contre l’assiette de Charline, reproduire mentalement les contours de sa silhouette et ce sourire rêveur qui faisait pousser des cerisiers dans sa poitrine amoureuse. Lorsqu’il revint avec le dessert, Charline avait son menton dans la paume d’une main et l’observait de ses grands yeux songeurs.

-Avec tout ça, j’en ai oublié que c’était un _rencard_ , dit-elle avec un rire dans la voix.

Alex posa une main sur son cœur et fit mine d’être blessé.

-C’était si nul que ça ?

Les épaules de Charline furent agitées d’un rire silencieux.

-Mais non, idiot ! Simplement… Peu importe le nom qu’on donne à ce genre de repas, ça va rien changer, au fond… On a passé trop de temps ensemble pour que les choses deviennent gênantes ou bizarres.

Alex se mit à couper la tarte.

-Et ça te convient comme ça ?

-Tout me convient.

-Tu dis ça comme s’il y’avait pas de différence…

-Bah ! Pour moi, y’en a plus…

Alex cessa de couper la tarte. Il hésita un instant, tentant de formuler quelque chose de compréhensible, puis attrapa sa chaise et vint s’asseoir à côté de Charline. Il amorça un geste pour lui prendre les mains, renonça en voyant son air surpris et lui saisit les épaules, dans une position maladroite et peu naturelle. A son contact, les mots s’alignèrent comme des notes sur une partition :

-Vous êtes bizarres, toi et Guillaume, à penser que j’peux tout deviner et que rien n’a à être dit, parce que tout est tellement _évident_! Mais, pour moi, tant que ce n’est pas formulé, c’est que ça n’existe pas. Donc il faut que je te le dise, sinon je sens que je vais me dégonfler, ou éclater - à ce stade je sais même plus : je veux être avec toi.

Il attendit la morsure de la honte, et fut surpris de voir qu’elle ne vînt pas. Le romantisme l’ennuyait, les déclarations enflammées le laissaient de marbre. Mais ce n’était plus son désir qui parlait ; c’était l’urgence. L’urgence d’avouer, l’urgence de confier à Charline ce qui lacérait sa poitrine depuis bien trop longtemps. Il s’agissait là de respirer à nouveau. Ce n’était pas une menace, c’était un ballon dont on lâchait les lests. Devant lui, les traits de Charline se décomposaient.

-Ce qu’on a, toi et moi, c’est constant et profond - _comme un lac_ , c’est une monotonie unique et – et enivrante ! Et je comprends ce que tu veux dire, quand tu parles d’absence de différence, mais les mots ont un sens et… et je pense que tu seras d’accord pour dire que notre… amitié déborde.

Il s’arrêta quand il sentit Charline se tendre sous ses doigts. Il la vit déglutir et décida de lâcher prise. Au bout d’un moment, elle murmura, atterrée :

-C’est une blague ?

Dix ans plus tard et Alex pourrait décrire avec précision la douleur infligée par chacune des aiguilles qui transperça sa peau à ce moment-là, et le gouffre béant qui s’ouvrit sous ses pieds. Son cœur à sa poitrine, fruit trop mur et inutile, envoyait dans ses veines de la souffrance liquide. Charline se pinça l’arête du nez.

-Attends, j’avais réussi à me convaincre que le rencard était une blague, un pari idiot que t’aurais fait avec Guillaume et dont tu m’aurais parlé à la fin du repas. Je pensais… Enfin j’étais même _sûre_ que Guillaume et toi… Enfin… Tu vois… ?

Le climat ambiant absorbait leur éloquence et en faisait des boulettes de papier-mâché. La jambe d’Alex se mit à trembler sérieusement, alors que de son corps émanait une chaleur étouffante et que sa trachée commençait à se replier sur elle-même, battant en retraite et lui donnant cette voix étranglée qui faisait rire les foules :

-T’approuves pas ?

-Je sais pas… Pourquoi tu m’en as pas parlé ?

-J’avais… peur de ta réaction ?

-Parce que c’est un mec ?

-Parce que c’est Guillaume.

Charline se redressa, embarrassée. Alex avait vu juste. Il passa une main dans sa nuque tendue. Un mec, une nana, un genre qui oscille ou pas de genre du tout, ils pouvaient bien tous être partenaires d’Alex, cela lui était égal. Mais Guillaume… Le fait que ce fût Guillaume lui inspirait un mélange de jalousie et de satisfaction, comme si, étrangement, une partie du chemin était déjà accompli, mais qu’elle se trouvait encore sur le mauvais sentier. Alex soupira. Son espoir lui donnait mal au crâne, comme un robinet qui fuirait dans son cerveau ravagé.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un vicieux…

Charline posa une main hésitante sur son avant-bras.

-Non, non, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j’crois que je comprends.

Une pause.

-Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?

Alex sursauta. Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et les joues écarlates.

-Qu’est-ce que _je_ propose ?

-Bah ! oui ! C’est toi l’expert !

-Tu penses que je vais laisser tomber Guillaume ?

-Non, par contre si c’est ce que t’essayais de me faire comprendre je crois que ça va très mal se passer…

Elle avait la pupille déterminée et Alex savait qu’au fond, elle ne plaisantait pas complètement.

-Tout c’que je sais, reprit-il avec méfiance, c’est que j’ai besoin de vous deux, en tant qu’amis ou… ou plus. L’un sans l’autre c’est invivable. Et Guillaume le sait.

-Et ?

-Il veut qu’on soit heureux.

-Du Guillaume, quoi.

-Du Guillaume.

Il y eut un long silence de réflexion, perturbé seulement par l’aspiration continue de la ventilation, et les rires nocturnes des passants dans la rue. Quand Alex osa relever la tête, Charline avait les yeux brillants et un sourire énorme. Il prit les devants :

-Et t’en penses quoi, toi ?

-J’en pense que…

Elle inspira profondément, regarda en l’air puis laissa son regard retomber sur Alex.

-J’en pense que ça va me faire bizarre, après des décennies de camaraderie… et parce que c’est plutôt atypique comme structure relationnelle ! M’enfin c’est le vingt-et-unième siècle, et si les gens s’aiment, est-ce que ça importe vraiment ?

Alex aurait pu l’embrasser à ce moment précis. Ce n’était pas une réponse claire, mais c’était Charline et il faudrait creuser davantage pour espérer en savoir plus. Il se contenterait de la flamme dans son regard et de l’amour qui reposait dans la fossette de sa joue. Ils cultiveraient toujours le même jardin, seulement de nouvelles plantes s’ajouteraient aux anciennes ; _rien ne changerait vraiment_. Cela prendrait du temps, bien sûr, de s’adapter. Tout ne serait pas simple, mais Alex relativisait : rien ne l’était jamais vraiment. Il se leva à moitié, se pencha vers Charline, prit son visage en coupe et embrassa son front avec une infinie tendresse. Il lui communiquait là toute sa gratitude et son soulagement, il lui expliquait sans parole que grâce à elle, son espoir avait une raison d’être, et lui aussi.

Charline sentit les lèvres d’Alex quitter son front. Son pouls pulsait à son cou et sa gorge était obstruée de larmes de joie contenues. Elle s’enfonça dans son siège et laissa traîner ses doigts sur le pieds de son verre. Une ride concernée apparut sur son front, quand elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne pouvait se décider quant à savoir si son verre était rempli, de ce mélange de vin et d’air, ou s’il était seulement à moitié plein.

 

***

Il fallut un certain temps avant que le cri hystérique de la sonnette ne se fraie un chemin jusqu’à sa conscience vaporeuse. Le signifié que transmettait le bruit fut écrasé par son signifiant, ainsi les premiers mots qui vinrent à l’esprit d’Alex ne furent pas «  _quelqu’un sonne_  » mais «  _j’ai une migraine abominable_  ». La douleur filait dans son crâne avec la force de dix torrents, et la clochette irritante était la turbine infatigable qui attisait le tout. Il aurait aimé pouvoir détacher sa conscience de son corps et ainsi oublier sa souffrance, voire tout simplement détacher sa tête de ses épaules. On sonna une troisième fois et Alex fut contraint de réagir. C’était soit ça, soit l’hémorragie hallucinatoire de son cerveau malade. Parce que oui, Alex était malade. Trois jours qu’il se traînait une sorte de grippe, trois jours qu’il contemplait l’obscurité à travers ses paupières closes, le corps enveloppé dans ses draps poisseux, le ventre creux et la gorge aride. Son dos, ses membres et sa nuque étaient engourdis par des courbatures alors que ses muscles, à chaque mouvement, se transformaient en cactus épineux dont les lames microscopiques jaillissaient jusqu’à lui percer les poumons. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de faire rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites, car il craignait de les perdre à chaque rotation. Trois jours que la chaleur volcanique de son corps s’accouplait au froid glacial qui régnait dans sa chambre. Trois jours que la fièvre à ses tempes menaçait de le rendre fou.

Il n’avait pas la force d’affronter l’air ambiant, il s’arma donc de sa pauvre housse de couette, dont la bouche vomissait encore un dernier bout de sa couverture, l’enroula autour de ses épaules et, dans un ultime effort, tituba jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Le quatrième coup de sonnette lui vrilla les tympan, et il crut mourir frappé par la foudre. Les yeux plissés, le souffle erratique, il tâtonna pour trouver ses clés, déverrouilla la porte et l’ouvrit doucement. Il posa sa tempe contre l’huisserie de la baie, se délectant de la fraîcheur contre sa veine douloureuse. Devant lui se tenaient Charline et Guillaume, les nez camouflés derrière d’énormes écharpes de laine et les bras chargés de sacs.

-Mmh… ‘alut, marmonna-t-il.

Il aurait très bien pu se rendormir dans cette position, mais ses deux partenaires en avaient décidé autrement.

-Tu vois ! Il est pas mort ! s’exclama Charline en se frayant un passage à l’intérieur.

-Ouais… dommage !

-Hé !

Alex referma la porte derrière Guillaume et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, lunaire et mécontent.

-J’suis à l’agonie depuis trois jours… vous pourriez… me montrer _un peu plus_ de compassion.

Sa voix était un mélange de murmures et de gémissements éraillés, et la fièvre faisait briller une fausse étincelle derrière son regard voilé. Charline, qui s’était débarrassée de ses sacs et de son manteau, ouvrit grand les bras et accueillit un Alex frissonnant dans son étreinte.

-Là, là, dit-elle d’une voix exagérément douce, tout va bien mon gros bébé.

Guillaume ravala un rire en entendant les protestations étouffées d’Alex, et décida qu’il serait plus utile en vidant le contenu des sacs. Avant de venir, Charline et lui avaient fait un petit tour à la pharmacie. Conscients qu’Alex n’était pas en état d’aller chez le médecin, ils avaient pris l’essentiel, ainsi que divers thés, miel et autres remèdes de grand-mère qu’ils avaient à leur disposition. Guillaume partit lui préparer une tisane ; un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu’il observait l’eau se mouvoir jusqu’à bouillir, alors qu’il plaçait le sachet dans le liquide frémissant, alors que le contenu se tintait d’une couleur jaunâtre. Lorsqu’il revint, Charline et Alex avaient émigré sur le canapé ; Alex, la tête posée sur les genoux de Charline, avaient les genoux repliés contre lui-même et un bras crispé autour d’eux. Charline quant à elle, passait des doigts inquiets dans ses cheveux humides.

-Il est brûlant, chuchota-t-elle. Tu devrais laisser la tisane refroidir.

-Il serait mieux dans son lit, observa Guillaume.

-Le connaissant, il a pas dû changer les draps.

-J’m’en occupe.

Délicatement, il troqua la couverture rabattue sur les épaules d’Alex contre son propre blouson. Tout en marchant vers la chambre, il sépara la housse de la couette, puis la laissa tomber près de la porte. Dans la pièce, l’air était lourd et épais, quasi irrespirable. L’obscurité impénétrable ajoutait encore plus de poids à cette ambiance morbide, et Guillaume se dit qu’il était temps d’aérer. Il traversa la pièce en deux enjambées, ouvrit grand la fenêtre, puis les volets. La nuit tombante se faufila dans la chambre, rampa contre les murs, sur le sol, s’infiltra partout et renouvela l’air à la vitesse de l’éclair. Satisfait, Guillaume s’empressa de changer les draps et taies d’oreiller, balançant le linge sale là où la housse déjà l’attendait. Il fouilla dans l’armoire et trouva des draps propres. Il refit le lit, ferma volets et fenêtre, attrapa le linge et l’emmena jusqu’à la panière dans la salle de bain. Il revint dans le salon où Charline commençait à somnoler. Guillaume s’inclina légèrement et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

-Il me bave dessus, marmonna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Guillaume se pencha pour apercevoir le visage d’Alex. Il lui bavait bel et bien dessus. Charline abandonna les cheveux d’Alex et passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue tout en lui murmurant de se réveiller. Le grippé babilla une floppée de mots incompréhensibles, resserrant sa prise sur le manteau de Guillaume. Il daigna émerger lorsque quatre mains l’obligèrent à se redresser. Tous trois déambulèrent jusqu’à la chambre. A peine arrivé, Alex se laissa tomber sur le lit, à moitié conscient. Il avait l’impression d’évoluer dans un rêve où tout serait lent, tout serait brouillé, mais la douleur à ses articulations le raccrochait vivement à la réalité. Guillaume et Charline veillèrent à ce qu’il ne soit pas trop couvert puis se détournèrent d’un même mouvement. A la surprise générale, Alex leva les deux bras et saisit ce qu’il put -un poignet, le pli d’un pull :

-N-non… restez…

Charline et Guillaume se fixèrent un moment, comme si chacun attendait que l’autre donnât son accord. Quand la pression des doigts d’Alex se fit moins insistante, ils décidèrent de s’asseoir près de lui, de part et d’autre du corps bouillant, dans une position délicate et inconfortable, comme deux bibelots qui ne seraient pas à leur place. Cela leur arrivait encore de passer du temps tous les trois, rien n’avait changé de ce côté-là. Mais l’intime restait une histoire de couple, et ils prenaient bien soin d’éviter ce genre de situations embarrassantes. Alex, de son côté, évitait les effusions inutiles, et d’un point de vue extérieur, on aurait juré que rien n’avait eu lieu, qu’ils étaient toujours ces trois chiots d’une même portée jouant tout le jour dans un même panier. Alex avait balayé l’excuse de la fraternité en même temps que celle de l’exclusivité. De temps en temps, Charline et Guillaume se jetaient des coups d’œil qui semblaient signifier «  _dès qu’il ronfle, on s’en va_ ». Mais le sommeil commençait à les gagner, eux aussi, il grimpait lentement le long de leurs jambes et ondulait jusqu’à leur tête harassée. Lequel des deux fut le premier à retirer ses chaussures ? Ils l’ignoraient. Tout ce qu’ils savaient, c’est qu’à une certaine heure, ils avaient fini par glisser le long de la tête de lit et s’étaient retrouvés à dormir tout près d’Alex. Alex, pour sa part, avait senti un sourire dans sa poitrine, alors qu’il saisissait les mains de ses compagnons et les superposait sur son propre torse. Il baignait dans un lac de plénitude, et la musique d’une cascade lui ravissait les oreilles.

***

Ils n’avaient plus jamais mentionné cette nuit-là, et la confusion sur leurs visages de se réveiller avec leurs mains ainsi entremêlées. Après cela, ils s’étaient organisés pour veiller sur Alex à tour de rôle, et quand le boulot les appelait, ils s’assuraient de rester en contact. Après une bonne semaine de repos et un traitement de cheval, Alex allait beaucoup mieux, bien qu’il demeurât encore fragile. Ses messages ne comportaient plus que d’interminables lamentations sur son sort, et sur ô combien il s’ennuyait, qu’il était comme un lion en cage et qu’il n’allait pas tarder à devenir fou si on ne le laissait pas reprendre le travail. Guillaume et Charline prenait bien soin d’ignorer ses complaintes : au moins, il était en forme.

La situation entre les deux aurait pu devenir incommodante s’ils n’avaient pas eu dans leurs souliers des kilomètres d’amitié. D’un accord tacite et implicite, ils avaient caché la chose sous le tapis et avait continué comme si de rien n’était. Alex ne semblait pas se souvenir de cette soirée-là, comme si la fièvre avait volontairement brouillé les bandes de sa cassette. Il pensait que c’était un rêve et le regrettait sincèrement ; pour Charline et Guillaume, c’était une réalité à écraser. Tous deux se maudissaient de s’être laissés prendre. Et tous deux se maudissaient d’en avoir été heureux.

Les vacances d’hiver approchant, les diverses équipes de France Inter avaient jugé nécessaire de se retrouver une dernière fois avant la pause. Les audiences ne cessaient de grimper, sautant d’un appui à l’autre avec une aisance fascinante et piétinant les doigts fatigués de leurs concurrents. Lorsqu’on leur demandait, tous répondaient avec humilité qu’ils ignoraient la raison d’un tel succès, mais dans les couloirs, il se murmurait que le vaudeville politique qui se jouait tous les jours depuis vingt ans et les imperfections des nouveaux médias pesaient lourd de leur côté de la balance. On parlait de _l’esprit_ France Inter, voire de _l’humour_ France Inter ; à ces mots ils levaient le nez bien haut, feignant l’incompréhension. Si la gauche ne gagnait pas dans les urnes, elle gagnait peu à peu sur les ondes. Parce que l’humour et l’information n’impliquaient aucune responsabilité, aucune cause conduisant à une conséquence, et que même si leurs voix exprimaient le contraire, une large partie des français se reconnaissait dans cet _esprit_ France Inter. En somme : il leur fallait une excuse pour arroser quelque chose, et celle des audiences qui ouvraient les vacances leur paraissait suffisante.

 

Guillaume était assis sur une chaise, un coude sur le dossier et une rotation continue du poignet faisant valser le liquide dans son verre. Il voyait les employés défiler devant ses yeux, alors que les sujets de conversations s’alignaient comme les secondes. Lui ne bougeait pas, ou seulement pour changer de position, appréciant le contact et la tchatche désinhibée que l’alcool prodiguait. Ils étaient plusieurs fois revenus sur les audiences, puis ils avaient pénétré le bois maudit de la politique, avec cette facilité déconcertante qui provenait certainement d’une déformation professionnelle coriace. Après quelques protestations marginales, ils avaient laissé tomber le sujet et étaient revenus à des sujets encore plus triviaux ; mais Guillaume trouvait une raison de débattre dans tout ce qu’on lui proposait. Parfois, parce qu’il s’ennuyait un peu, il s’amusait à engager une conversation avec des arguments contraires au fond de sa pensée, et contemplait ses interlocuteurs se battre avec honneur. Cela l’incitait à exercer son art -la frivolité de la soirée le lui permettait- tout en corrigeant mentalement ses propres faiblesses à travers un prisme particulier. Il était son propre troisième œil.

A cause de cela, une foule à la fois curieuse et suspicieuse s’était formée autour de lui, et il se sentait quelque peu gourou au milieu de ses fanatiques. L’image le fit bien rire, mais il se reprit lorsqu’il remarqua les regards surpris. Alors qu’il allait reprendre la parole, comme Socrate le ferait sous la plume de Platon, la foule fut fendue et d’entre l’écume surgit son Moïse : Alex. Son apparition fit que Guillaume garda la bouche ouverte une seconde de trop, mais il ne se dérangea pas pour autant et poursuivit. Leur affaire n’investissait pas encore les consciences des autres, c’est pourquoi tout le monde pensa qu’Alex venait simplement écouter et peut-être même importuner Guillaume. Quelques minutes passèrent et Guillaume, seulement à moitié concentré dans sa tâche, se rendit compte qu’Alex n’écoutait absolument pas et qu’il ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux par-dessus son épaule. L’angoisse dans ses doigts qu’il craquait sans en avoir conscience indiqua à Guillaume que la bouilloire allait bientôt siffler. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de seconde. Il continua de discuter, mais la fièvre de l’affrontement l’avait quelque peu déserté, remplacée par une sensation plantée dans son estomac ; l’appréhension de savoir qu’un piano allait lui tomber sur le crâne dans les secondes qui suivaient, et l’inquiétude de ne pas deviner à quelle seconde précisément. Finalement, la réponse vint assez vite :

-Guillaume !

L’interpellé n’acheva pas sa phrase et se tourna vers Alex.

-Tu devineras jamais avec qui Charline est en train de discuter !

Les gens autour d’eux se mirent à discuter ensemble, oubliant Guillaume et sa phrase en suspens, et surtout ignorant le manque de politesse d’Alex. C’était étrange, mais pas inhabituel, et ils n’étaient pas là pour se poser des questions. Guillaume eut plus de réserve et adressa à Alex un sourcil interrogateur. En réponse, Alex lui attrapa le bras et le tira de sa chaise. Les jambes engourdies après avoir passé de longues minutes assis, Guillaume suivit mollement son partenaire qui parlait très vite et ne faisait pas beaucoup de sens. Il avait des doutes quant à la véracité de son excitation, et avait plutôt l’impression d’être poussé dans un piège. Il aperçut enfin la personne à l’origine de cette scène et ne fut pas étonné lorsqu’il ne la reconnut pas. Bien sûr, c’était un de leurs invités, quelqu’un qu’ils avaient reçu il y a des années de cela. Le temps avait passé, les personnalités s’étaient succédées sur la chaise vacante du studio, et les noms avaient glissé de sa mémoire comme cette eau sous ces ponts. Alex l’obligea à s’asseoir dans le canapé, tout près de Charline qui était plongée dans l’anecdote de son vis-à-vis. Guillaume leur adressa un signe de tête poli, un demi-sourire et prit l’histoire en cours de route. Il était coincé entre une Charline exaltée et un Alex fier de lui-même, et il devait prétendre connaître la personne qui lui souriait alors que sa mémoire lui glissait entre les doigts comme du savon humide. Et puis, difficile de se concentrer avec le bras d’Alex autour de ses épaules et l’onde du rire de Charline qui venait lui caresser le diaphragme. Finalement, Alex pressa gentiment sont épaule, s’excusa et partit en claironnant quelque chose d’incompréhensible. Guillaume se disait que ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne se mît à siffloter son innocence et son hilarité intérieure. Il fut tenté de partir également, mais choisit plutôt de justifier son immobilité en blâmant le canapé et son confort enivrant, usant du même argument dont il s’était servi, quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu’il s’endormait dans la nuque d’un Alex hésitant. Le menton calé dans sa paume, il écouta attentivement l’échange de souvenirs qui s’effectuait devant lui, puis il laissa son esprit divaguer et ôta le son des données qu’il recevait, ne conservant que l’image et la joie qui irradiait les traits de son amie. Il s’était laissé tomber dans cette transe, comme une hypnose naturelle, comme si le monde autour de lui n’était plus qu’un rêve plongé dans le brouillard, et que son unique point d’ancrage était la silhouette devant lui et ses pensées intérieures. Ne réveillez pas le somnambule qui arpente le maison, et laissez le rêveur diurne en paix ! Car le réveil est aussi violent qu’une deuxième naissance, et la peur, et l’angoisse et l’instabilité vous étreignent jusqu’à vous faire suffoquer. Malheureusement pour Guillaume, sa rêverie doucereuse fut de courte durée ; Charline s’était retournée :

-Tu t’en souviens Guil… laume ?

Il s’était laissé bercé par leur discussion, qui reproduisait, il en était certain, le chant d’un bâton de pluie. Les mots s’étaient glissés dans son esprit sans s’y imprimer, il s’était senti happé par elle, comme un insecte qui se tuerait pour atteindre le soleil ; et ce volte-face brutal lui avait fait prendre conscience qu’il s’était beaucoup trop rapproché. Une bourrasque de vent et leurs traits pourraient se fondre et se confondre ; une bourrasque de vent et ils scellaient l’inexprimé, le tu, l’inavoué. Guillaume rencontrait son reflet difforme dans la pupille dilatée de Charline, et leur proximité lui donnait l’impression qu’enfin, il pouvait voir au-delà. Revenant à lui, presque à regret, il déglutit, balbutia un «  _oui, oui, évidemment »_ puis se confondit en excuses. Il se leva et partit sans demander son reste.

De l’autre côté de la salle, Alex n’avait cessé de jeter des regards anxieux au canapé qu’il avait volontairement abandonné. Il n’avait pas prévu de jouer les entremetteurs, et il avait eu peur de ne servir aucune cause sinon la sienne en organisant ce piège puéril, mais lorsqu’il avait vu l’attraction physique de Guillaume vers Charline et la tension qui avait éclaté lorsqu’elle s’était retournée, tous ses doutes avaient été balayés. Sur la pointe des pieds, occultant la possibilité de paraître ridicule ou étrange, il avait dû mordre sa langue pour ravaler un gémissement d’anticipation. Quand Guillaume s’était levé avec cet air accablé, il avait continué de serrer les dents de peur de devoir hurler de désespoir. Il l’observa marcher jusqu’au balcon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Charline s’était elle aussi levée ; elle le suivait. Alex voulut les rejoindre, puis se ravisa. Pas maintenant.

*

Charline enjamba la marche qui donnait sur le balcon. Elle eut une seconde d’hésitation. C’était quelque part un peu symbolique, ce passage d’un monde à un autre, et quand la semelle de sa chaussure rencontra la pierre grisâtre, elle sut qu’elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Il faisait froid dehors, un froid nocturne et mordant, un froid d’altitude qui se faisait de plus en plus rare dans la capitale. Devant elle se dessinaient les trapèzes tendus d’un Guillaume incertain. Elle s’attendait à le voir fumer ; ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se contentait de contempler les alentours. Mais Charline devinait, elle savait, qu’il n’y avait rien à voir dans cette rue plantée d’immeubles, il n’y avait rien à voir et cela importait peu. Ce qu’il voyait, c’était sa conscience épluchée jusqu’au cœur, ce qu’il écoutait, c’était les Te Deum de son traître de pouls. Le monde extérieur n’était plus qu’un théâtre vide, il était là parce qu’il ne pouvait pas être autre part. Mais il était mort de ne pas être observé, et il enviait les âmes que les chairs renfermaient, ces âmes reluisantes et gorgées de vie qui jouissaient des incessantes introspections.

Charline s’approcha tranquillement, trouvant dans l’air ambiant et celui de son esprit une assurance rassénérée. Sans un mot, elle glissa un bras autour de la taille de son ami et laissa sa tête trouver son épaule. Guillaume ne sursauta pas à sa soudaine apparition, comme s’il l’avait attendue ou pressentie. Il enroula ses épaules, l’enferma dans une étreinte latérale chargée de sens, la serra quelque peu puis laissa ses lèvres effleurer le sommet de son crâne, longuement. Le réverbère d’en face éclairait spasmodiquement un bout de trottoir, à l’agonie et sur le point de rendre l’âme. Il y avait des rires quelque part dans la bande-son de leurs souvenirs, et la chaleur de l’intérieur se pressait entre leurs omoplates. Guillaume voulut parler cascade et écosystème, mais il se dit qu’il valait mieux se taire parfois.

Alex les trouva ainsi enlacés, en train de contempler un monde éteint qui languissait d’être enfin vu, un mélange de tissus et de membres entremêlés, une confusion dans leur corps parce qu’à force d’ _éprouver_ , les organes avaient oublié qu’ils étaient là pour _faire vivre_. La brise vint se poser sur ses pommettes rougies ; l’alcool avait rendu son regard imprécis, quoique flamboyant, et avait déposé sur ses lèvres un sourire candide. Charline et Guillaume se détachèrent l’un de l’autre, et Alex le regretta un peu : l’art ne devrait pas pouvoir se défaire, encore moins faner. Ils lui firent signe d’approcher, alors il se glissa entre les deux. Les maillons s’accrochèrent un à un jusqu’à former une chaîne solide et indissociable.

Même le monde, dans son admiration, avait tu sa complainte. Ils ne se perdraient plus dans des discours colorés, et ils prouveraient à Alex que la honte et l’indécence ne sont pas les fruits des amours pluriels, ils prouveraient à Alex que le silence avait beaucoup plus à dire que leurs langues malhabiles.

Leur première étreinte marqua le début d’une longue vie à trois. Longue et sacrée, ils la chérirent avec force ; car même la nuit ne se dérange pas pour le bruissement de lèvres contre des peaux glacées.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite précision : certains passages peuvent prêter à confusion mais ce n'est absolument pas un pamphlet contre les relations exclusives, évidemment! Aimons-nous les uns les autres et ce sans s'auto-dénigrer.
> 
> Du miel et des spéculoos sur vos jeunes museaux, et merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> E.T.


End file.
